Jane the Killer
Bio Jane was originally a normal teenage girl with a happy life and a loving family. Then her life changed when the infamous Jeff the Killer murdered her family. Consumed by grief and revenge, Jane snapped and adopted the persona of Jane the Killer. Jane then committed a series of murders herself, fantasizing that the victims were Jeff. Jane and Jeff finally confronted each other which ended when the building they were fighting in caught fire. Jane escaped, but much to her disappointment, so did Jeff. Powers/Weapons Like Jeff, Jane’s weapons of choice are a pair of large kitchen knives, though unlike Jeff, she uses two at a time to increase the pain. She is also very fast, agile, and athletic. Movelist Special Moves *Knife Throw - Jane throws knives at the opponent *Knife Boomerang - Jane throws a knife at the opponent which thens returns to her. *Knife Dancer - Jane twirls around with erect knives. *Slash Dash - Jane charges forth and slashes with two knives. *Throw - Jane shanks the opponent with both knives and kicks him/her. *Reverse Throw - Jane jumps over the opponent, shanks him/her with both knives, and kicks him/her away. Super Move *Killer Combo - Jane’s character trait is the ability to perform a small combo which is best used at the end of combos. Each time Jane lands a basic attack, she has a chance to have 1 Scratch added to her Scratch Meter. The chances of a Scratch being awarded increases with each hit of a combo. Pressing the Character Trait button will perform a damaging combo, with each scratch adding an additional hit, up to a maximum of 5 hits. Creepy Finishers *Blood Fountain - Jane throws both her knives at the opponent's legs before pulling them back out and putting the edges to the opponent's neck. She then gives the opponent her goodbyes and swipes, making blood spray all over her. *Beg for Mercy - Jane throws one knife at the opponent's chest, then walks up to him/her and jams the other in his/her head. Friendship *Jane gives the oppoenent a birthday cake. Poses Intro *Jane jumps in, draws her knives, and says, "You don't stand a chance!" Win *Jane spins her knives around. Victory *Jane says, "Didn't stand a chance," and then slashes at the screen, forming the words "Don't go to sleep, you will never wake up," in blood. Win Quotes *"I'm a real pain in the ass, huh?" *This is usually the part where i quip." Arcade Mode Intro *Much to her disappointment, Jane had learned that Jeff had survived the fight they had. Jane was angered at the fact that she was so close to avenging her family only to have it slip from her grasp. Then Jane had then heard of a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Jane was content that she would finally get her revenge. Jeff will feel her fury. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Jane was confronted by Jeff once again. The two fought another battle and, despite receiving heavy injuries, Jane finally killed Jeff. At last, Jane avenged her family and she could be at peace with the world...or so she thought. Jane felt pleasure from killing Jeff, a rush of excitement coursed her body. She wanted more. Reports then came in that a series of murders were committed by Jane. Though Jane had killed her enemy, it seemed that his spirit had possessed her. Notes *As you can see in the movelist, Jane's sort of a clone of Jeff. she's faster, but some of her special moves are weaker. Also, instead of her Knife Throw and Knife Boomerang being at rapid fire, she's limited to throwing 2 at a time. *Her super move is borrowed from Catwoman from Injustice: Gods Among Us. *Speaking of Injustice, some of her quotes are borrowed from Batgirl. *Her Friendship is borrowed from Kitana from Mortal Kombat II Theme Song Jane the Killer's Theme: Going Under - Evanescence Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Category:Sexy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Villains